This invention is concerned with brush guards for connection to tractors operated in rugged country and where the tractor has equipment attached which is designed to cut brush. There are several concurrent hazards in brush cutting operations and probably the most dangerous is the problem of small trees or shrubs which will bend when the front axle of the tractor moves over them and whip upwardly to strike the tractor driver in the face or on other parts of his anatomy when it is released by the front axle passing over it and before the rear axle comes into contact. Additionally, when the brush cutting is taking place on a hillside, the tractor will often slide sideways and a large tree can hook inside the wheels and against the axle; where the incline is great enough, the tractor may be unable to push or pull itself out of the locked position.
Another hazard is the brush, rocks, etc. which may be thrown up by the brush cutter attached to the rear of the tractor and a screen for protecting the driver from rearwardly projected objects is illustrated in the patent to McFerron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,030. The concept solves a problem unrelated to this invention.
The patent to Hedquist et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,553 discloses a sheet metal frame for protecting a tractor driver in an orchard environment. However, the structure is extremely bulky and inadequate to prevent large tree trunks or other obstructions from lodging behind the front wheels on a slope.
The patent to McClain, U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,588 is concerned with cultivation and includes a frame for guiding plants out of alignment with the rear wheel of the tractor but includes structure which would make even more difficult the avoiding of large tree trunks being pulled into the area inside the wheels of the tractor.
The patent to Kruse, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,929, is directed to a cultivator with a sheet metal housing designed to direct bushes out of contact or alignment with the wheels but is totally inadequate for the deflecting structure needed herein.
The patent to Willey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,342, includes crop diverting fenders which prevent the crops from being crushed by the wheels.
Unfortunately, none of these patents mentioned above goes to the heart of the matter and the instant invention is designed to alleviate the specific problems enumerated.